Here We Go Again
by Hannahsbananas1234
Summary: 18 years has went by since the famous trio had fought together, but now something is starting to stir and Harry is feeling it. Will they survive this again or will this be it for our beloved characters?


Just as Harry, Ron and Hermione were waving their kids off to Hogwarts, Harry suddenly felt a sharp pain where the scar used to be. Ron turned to Harry knowing that this wasn't a good sign. Harry sat down feeling dizzy and slightly dazed. Ginny immediately went to help him sit down. Harry looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"Is everything okay mate?" Ron asked slightly concerned. Harry shrugged then all the sudden felt that familiar hissing sound in his head. Harry turned to Draco

"Guy's its been years but I believe Voldemort still isn't dead," Harry groaned out as the hissing continued.

"What do you mean? You killed him Harry we destroyed all the Horcruxes!" Hermione said in a bit of a panic. She looked down to their daughter Rose pulling her in tighter to her.

"What's this I hear about Voldemort Potter?" Draco asked stepping closer to the conversation.

"Bloody hell, why does this concern you Malfoy?" Ron sneared. Draco turned to glare at Ron while Ginny simply kicked Ron in the shin.

"Our kids could be in danger you idiot." Draco sneared back.

"Maybe we should look into it Harry like old times sake. And also keep an eye on our kids." Hermione suggested. Harry agreed with a slight nod.

"We should also warn the professors at Hogwarts as well." Ginny spoke up. Later that day as Harry was sitting in his aura office he felt another sharp pain in forehead. Harry knew that this wasn't good and he decided to leave his job for the day and call Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco. Harry and Draco haven't always been friends but ever since the first time they defeated Voldemort Draco and Harry had a mutual trust and understanding with each other. Harry knew Draco never wanted to be apart of Voldemort's inner circle. He was forced into it since his father was a Death Eater as well.

"So what do we think?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it is obviously Voldemort. I just wonder if he didn't create backup Horcruxes." Harry said.

"But the scars gone so why are you feeling pain? You shouldn't be." Ginny studied him closely.

"Because I was apart of him, I was a Horcrux Gin. It makes perfect sense that I feel when or if he has made anymore." Harry sighs, rubbing his face. Harry was clearly and visibly upset. He now felt as if he had this tremendous weight on his shoulders again. Harry knew it was up to him to protect his family and friends all over again.

A few days later after immense investigation Harry, Ron, and Hermione set out to find the Horcrux that was still sitting around. They found it protected in Diagon Alley by still loyal death eaters who escaped from Azkaban after the battle at Hogwarts.

"Okay, here's the plan Draco you are going to go in and make amends with them, then Ron will act as a distraction if the whole making amends doesn't work then, Hermione, Ginny, and I will go in and steal the necklace so we can destroy it." Harry explains to Draco.

"Just to be clear, I'm not going back to being a Death Eater. Also I really don't want to be killed." Draco states as Harry rolls his eyes.

"You have a wand don't you?" Harry snears.

"Of course I have a wand Potter, look I am ashamed of my past and I just want to be forgiven if possible. I'm not so sure of me going back to make amends is that good of an idea." He sighs.

"Draco, if I know anything I know that you will not go back to those people." Harry reassures him.

"You know Potter, you're not that bad of a guy." Draco smiles and straightens out his sleeves and then proceeds to go in.

"Well, well if it isn't Lucius Malfoy's son. Long time no see." The Death eater snears. "Here to pledge your allegiance back to The Dark Lord?" Draco smiles sinisterly and walks slowly into the room.

"Well of course I am, I heard the news are we going to try bringing him back and finally regain our place? I mean I know that I have a lot to prove. But I am willing to help. I've got Potter and his friends thinking I'm on their side." He changes positions in the room as a signal to the others. Hermione sneaks in and goes for the necklace before she is snatched up by one of the Death Eaters.

Harry quickly pulls out his wand, "Petrificus Totalus!" He yells freeing Hermione and sending the Death Eater into a form of paralysis.

Hermione quickly tosses the necklace to Ron before dodging a spell. Ron gives Hermione a panicked look and freezes out of pure shock.

"Bloody hell what I am supposed to do with this?!" He exclaims.

"Just destroy it my god Ron don't be an idiot!" Hermione says as she fights off the death eaters. At that moment Draco runs out leaving with the others. Harry notices but destroys the horcrux after taking it from Ron. Once destroyed Harry burns the necklace. He then throws whats left away.

"Anyone notice how Draco willingly went with them?" Harry asks and Ron and Hermione both nod yes.

"If he turned on us Harry it's your fault for letting him help us. What if he is going to hide the rest of them. Harry, Voldemort may still be at large and it seems fishy that Draco was totally okay with being in the room with them." Ron states.

"What if that wasn't the real horcrux? What if they knew we were coming and the switched them out? Draco could have been a spy for them." Hermione suggests.

"Well if he was then we will find him and take him down. That's just how we are going to have to do it. We also have to look for signs. I guess it was my mistake in trusting him." Harry sighs rubbing his face.

"We've got work to do." Hermione takes a deep breath and looks at Harry and Ron.

"And we are going to need help." Ron responds.

"Lots of help from friends and past enemies." Harry responds and looks to Hermione and Ron. And just like that the three lifelong friends were back together fighting the bad that they were destined to fight, but this time will they all make it out alive. Time will tell as it always does but for now they've got work to do.


End file.
